hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 152
Contact (接触, Sesshoku) is the 152nd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon states they have exchanged all their "Leave" cards, and Biscuit completes his sentence explaining that all the cards that could not be put back in the binder turned into items. Killua comments that the free slots are becoming problematic and it would be best if each of them kept five free slots out of the 135 they have together. Gon declares that he and Biscuit will keep the double fixed slot cards while Killua will manage the spell cards. Killua says that Biscuit should also hold the defensive spell cards, to which she replies she does not know how to use them. Killua snaps back and tells her to learn. Afterward, Killua sums up they can no longer avoid interacting with other players to exchange info or cards, although they might also be attacked. Biscuit comments that there are cards with time limits that they will not be able to get unless they try to get them from other players. Gon reflects that even if they were to use attack spell cards, none of them is unstoppable, and many players can defend from them. In the end, Biscuit suggests they move on to the next town to get new cards, negotiating with other players if they meet any, and the three decide to depart immediately. The Bombers are contacted by Team Tsezguerra, but Genthru refuses to trade cards with them, since they only lack the cards that other players have monopolized, in spite of having them in the form of items. Tsezguerra reveals he knows that Genthru has all the "Angel's Breath" and "Night Jade" cards and admits he only needs seven more cards (although he actually misses five, as Genthru predicts). He then offers them three restricted slot cards in exchange for "Night Jade". He then leaves them an hour to decide, thinking to himself that he will not make any more offers. Bara suggests they accept, while Sub fears it might be a trap, but Genthru waves it off because Tsezguerra is too prudent to risk a quarrel with them. He is probably confident that he can get "Angel's Breath" anyway, that is why he is offering such an apparently disadvantageous trade. Bara comments that they might have already exchanged 40 spell cards for a "Voucher". Genthru replies that it is possible, so they would only need to wait for them to use one "Angel's Breath" to cure themselves to "gain" it. They assume Tsezguerra also knows about their countermeasures to keep the monopoly of "Night Jade". The Bombers discuss that they miss eight cards, aside from Number 0, four of which are awaiting a "gain", and they have no means to find out two of those. Bara states that Number 2 has yet to be discovered by anyone, to which Sub replies that Number 75 is a mere A card, so they must have overlooked something. They eventually decide to accept the trade, while collecting S cards as soon as possible. Genthru then walks to one of their captives Motaricke and forces him to use a Risky Dice and then "Lottery", despite his protests that if the wrong side comes out he'll die. They try a few times, but they only get cards they already have. Bara says that he is bothered by the speed at which Gon's team has collected cards, although, since none of them is too rare, Genthru suggests to ignore them, saying which teams they should pay attention to. Bara and Sub suggest they try out a new strategy, which would cause negotiations to become impossible but could also get them the eight cards they seek at once: the combination of Risky Dice and Tax Collector's Gauntlet. It is a dangerous strategy, but Sub and Bara are ready to take the risk. Genthru snatches the dice from their captive's hands and rolls it, startling his teammates, stating that they overcome dangers together. The roll is successful and right on cue they are contacted by Tsezguerra again, and they accept the deal. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_152 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 16 Category:Greed Island arc